Fading Angel
by DnAmy
Summary: Ron lives alone in a condo in muggle London. He is a bachelor with girls lining up at his door. He has everything he could ever want. But he still feels empty. And he is best friends with draco? Harry is in Fiji.Hermione has a BIG problem. Slightly a/u.
1. Bachelor Life

**I OWN NOTHING**

_I love her. But I cannot love her, she is my best friend. Plus, Harry fancies her. He'd beat my arse if he knew. Okay, I DO NOT love her. I'm only 19. I don't know what love is. But I do. No, I do not. Damn it. _

Ron was sprawled across his king sized bed in his condominium. Doing what he usually did after his late night rendezvous ended. Thinking of the only girl, he truly cared for. Hermione.

Ron got up and walked to his state of the art kitchen in muggle London. He took the daily prophet off the white marble table and made himself a butterbeer.

He went into his connected living room and sat in his leather lounge chair, opened the paper, and drank his butterbeer.

"Hmm. Lets see what they say about me." He said absently, "Sexiest, and most eligible wizards… 1. Draco Malfoy, git. 2. Ronald Weasley… okay, Birth date: 1 March 1980,Eye color: Blue, Is said to be marvelous kisser, sweet person, blah, blah, they never say how bloody adorable I am."

"Maybe because they don't want to be lying their arses off."

Draco Malfoy appeared in the room with a 'pop' wearing a green shirt and black slacks. His hair was messy and his trademark smirk replaced by a grin.

"Oh, am I first again? Pity Weasel. Thought they would have made you first by now."

"Shut it Ferret. I still know I'm better than you at chess."

"Oh yea, because chicks 'dig' chess." He remarked sarcastically, while 'plopping' on the couch.

"Did you come here to mock me in your success?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No, actually. I was just wondering where you bounded off to last night. And if you remember it."

"Vaguely." He admitted. "But I came here, Susan Bones I think it was? Well, we fooled around a bit. Just went home an hour ago I'd say."

Draco laughed, "Any slight regrets, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, not that I can think of at the moment, Mr. Malfoy."

"So was she good?"

"Eh, she was alright. Add her to your list. Under easy. For when you need a quick pick me up."

"Ha! Your funny, must be from hanging around me. However, I will do just that. May come in handy, as you said. Remind me later."

"Will do."

_What would Hermione think of me? Treating girls like whores and such._

"Please stop zoning out on me. Please. You have any butterbeer?" Draco asked, tapping his forehead.

Ron handed Draco his butter beer and told him he didn't want it anymore."

"Thanks mate."

"Yep."

The friends sat in silence for a few minutes. Both immersed in thought. Ron thought back to how they had become friends.

When they were eighteen, Ron had gotten a job at a very important firm. He was barely below the Minister in importance. As was Draco, they we forced to be partners, but grew to be friends, best friends even. They were partners in crime, they went to clubs together, rated girls, daring each other to make a move, and helping the other look good. Draco had a list, and there was every girl they had slept with, along with their ratings and… such. It was a vile thing, but they were young, rich bachelors with nothing better to do. The world was their oyster.

He had not forgotten about Harry, they were still best friends, but Harry was in Fiji for a month on an auror mission.

They started talking animatedly about their favorite clubs when Draco mentioned, "I think Blazzes is the best place to find girls."

About a half an hour later, Draco said something about "Crazed Pixies" and apparated back to his place. Then he was all alone again.

Ron hated being alone. Hated that he didn't have a steady girlfriend. The one-night stands weren't enough to keep his heart at ease. Some of the girls would owl him (or in a muggle girl's case, call) or come to his house. They were clingy, and were too easy; they would never be good girlfriends, could not be trusted. Sleeping around with random people. And club girls weren't really his type. But Hermione…

"Hey Ron! Have time to chat a bit?"

**A/N: So, how do you like it so far? Its going to be in both POV. Review. **


	2. Fat Ass

**I don't own.**

Hermione left for Ron's place after carefully picking out clothes.

_Too flashy, too sexy, too skanky, too teacher, too churchwoman, too soccer mom, too yellow, too pink, too… perfect!_

She had on white shorts and an orange halter top, orange and yellow bohemian shell necklace, and a red-orange yarn anklet.

She stood in front of the mirror and pinched her stomach and her legs. She sucked in her stomach until it stung, and counted the ribs through her shirt. She murmured something like, "Fat ass." And apparated to Ron's.

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR**

"H-hey Hermione. Yea, I've got nothing but time."

"Okay, good, cause I missed you."

Ron simply nodded; he was too busy taking in Hermione's ensemble to talk.

Her hair fell past her shoulders, dark brown with natural red highlights that came out in the sun. Her cleavage was revealed just enough, and those shorts were just a tad too short, which he liked very much. He also noticed she was a little bit skinnier, but he let that thought fade.

She sat next to him in his chair, threw her arm around his head, and laid her head on his chest. Ron had a sharp intake of breath, but quickly relaxed.

"You get comfortable quick." He laughed.

"I'm always relaxed around you Ronnie." She whispered.

"Yeah."

Their eyes locked for a minute, and Ron rubbed his thumb over her cheek. Hermione lifted her mouth and kissed his neck, all they way up to his jaw. But Ron stopped her there.

"Hermione, we can't… I mean… Harry."

Hermione gave an impatient sigh and sat up. "Ron, if you haven't noticed, Harry is in Fiji. If he really loved me or whatever, he would have told me before he went on a wild mission he could be killed on. I do not love him anyways. Ron." She shook her head and stood up.

"Come on Hermione. Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Please."

"It's early in the day. I'm sure you can find a little whore in a bar to keep you company."

And with that, she dissaparted.

"Damn you Harry Potter. I swear you're ruining my life even when you aren't here."

Ron got up and punched the wall. He made a dent so he had to find his wand and repair it.

"Damn, muscles. Aha! _Reparo_. There we go. Good as new."

Ron walked in his room and lay in the bed. How had Hermione known about those girls? Then again, she was Hermione. She usually knew. And he hated that.

But he needed to go see her. To make it better.

**HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR**

Damn it! Why couldn't she just be happy around Ron without touching him, and wanting to kiss him? And why didn't he want to kiss her? Maybe because she was a fat ass.

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, leaned over the toilet, and stuck the toothbrush down her throat. All she had had today was a bagel and two pieces of bacon. But it all came up. Or so she hoped.

For a while, all she did was lay on the floor of her bathroom and cry, her stomach hurting like hell.

_I deserve it, I deserve it._ She kept repeating to herself. It did nothing to make the pain more bearable.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron called

"Oh shit." She mumbled.

She brushed her teeth, threw the toothbrush in her bathtub, and started to get up when…

"Hermione, I'm sorry… What are you doing on the floor?"

"Eh… nothing."

"Hermione, you look terrible."

"Well, I threw up, and my stomach hurt so bad I couldn't get up."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, that's it Ron, I just need to lay down is all."

Ron carried her to her room and lay her down on her bed, under all the covers. He lay down next to her and turned towards her.

"You alright?"

"I guess so. Still a little dizzy."

"I'm sorry. About earlier. Really, I am."

"I know. It's alright… I just… I lo… I mean… I don't know."

Ron kissed her cheek and started for her mouth, but hesitated.

"Don't worry, I don't have vomit breath." She laughed.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Stay here for a while?" Hermione asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"Alright."

Ron and Hermione fell asleep after a while, and did not wake up until about 1 pm.

He was already up when Hermione awoke. He made her tea, exactly how she liked it, splash milk and a teaspoon of honey.

"Mm, thank you Ron. Not just for this, but for everything." She said, sitting on her counter and holding the cup with both hands while taking a sip.

Ron stood near her and ran his hands through her hair while he kissed her cheek.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, "You look slightly better than before."

Hermione looked up for a moment, but soon looked back down, and stared into the depths of her tea. "I'm fine."

Ron was skeptical, but he did not say anything else. He observed her, she actually did not look much better. Her shorts rose up to reveal her almost non-existent thong. She had a slight nipple slip, and her anklet had made it up to her thigh. He wondered how her leg was so scrawny. Her hair was a little messy, and she looked like a corpse that had drowned. However, she still looked pretty. Because older Hermione Granger looked good no, matter what. In addition, he was not the only one who thought this. There were men pouring over Hermione. However, she did not suck them all up sort of like how Ron did; she would talk to them, clean, friendly talking. In addition, if they were civilized, and did not keep saying, "Fuck me, fuck me!" She would hang out with them for a while or so.

Hermione says that she does not have boyfriends; she had one-week stands.

"Hey Ron?" her voice poured into his thoughts like syrup on pancakes.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Would you like to go out? I mean, not out, out, like, boyfriend-girlfriend, out, I meant, friend-friend out. Like, go have a cheap day in muggle London?" her eyes were hopeful.

"Sure Hermione. I have to go home for a minute. Meet you here at 2:30 or sooner?"

"Sure. See you then." She hopped off the counter and walked over to him. She kissed him, a long, meaningful kiss, and sauntered away to her room.

Ron finally remembered where he was after a minute and apparated back to his condo. Sure, that today would be awkward as hell.


End file.
